Happy Howell-Aween
by Charcharfun220
Summary: Dan and Phil go trick or treating together


"Happy Halloween." Dan Howell cheered. He was walking home with his friend Phil Lester. They had just gone trick or treating. Now, it was late and they needed to get home.

"You mean, happy Howell-ween!" Phil said. Dan made a bitch face.

"God Damn it Phil!" Dan said. Phil snickered. Dan stood on his tip toes and kissed Phil on the lips. Phil is surprised and pulls back. He stared at Dan's eyes. Dan blushed.

"Why did you pull back?" Dan asked.

"Because we're in public and I thought that this was a secret?" Phil whispered.

"Only when we want it to be." Dan grinned. Phil looked around. There wasn't anyone around. Just a few taxis passing through. Phil look Dan's candy bag and hung It above his head.

"Hey!" Dan cried, jumping up on his tip toes. Phil leaned in and kissed Dan on the lips.

"Let's go home and watch some buffy and eat candy." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Jesus phil, sometimes I wonder who you love more, me or buffy." Dan laughed.

"I mean, I love you as a best friend. But Buffy. I'd date Buffy." Phil said. Something in Dan's stomach dropped. Best friend? Didn't that whole kiss thing suggest I wanted to be more than 'best friends'?

"Weirdo." Dan said. Phil gently shoved Dan.

"Says the emo." Phil said. Dan whipped his head around.

"I am not emo!" Dan whined.

"Really?" Phil said sarcastically.

"Dammit phil, you know I hate it when people call me emo! I just have weird hair and wear black!" Dan said pouting.

"Sorry." Phil said, rubbing his cheek on Dan's face.

"You look so cute as a cat." Dan said. Dan and Phil dressed like a dog and a cat for halloween.

"You're adorable as a dog." Phil said. Dan scoffed.

"More like adorkable. I look ridiculous with these gloves on." Dan said, peeling off his fluffy gloves.

"And you look pretty crazy with this dog makeup on." Phil said.

"Let's go home and watch Buffy." Dan said.

"I thought you had something against me and Buffy's relationship." Phil teased.

"I've

learned to accept your relationship." Dan said.

"What about our relationship?" Phil asked. Dan looked at Phil nervously.

"What do you mean. You're my best friend." Dan said. He tried to hide his feelings so he wouldn't freak out Phil.

"My best friend...who kissed me?" Phil asked. Dan laughed nervously.

"I mean, like, no homo." Dan explained. Phil paused.

"Okay. Just... if you're not homosexual, why would you kiss me on the lips like that?" Phil asked.

"You know, something nice and friendly that friends do." Dan said.

"You seemed like you were being more than friendly." Phil mumbled. The two walked down the road, passing small clusters of trick or treaters. Phil awkwardly tool Dan's hand as they walked down the cold road. Dan's hand was warm and soft. A few cars drove by, casting short flashes of yellow light before disappearing.

"Do you have any Crunchies I can have?" Phil asked to break the eerie silence.

"Give me your maltesers in exchange." Dan said.

"Deal." Phil said. They walked into their flat. The boys sat down to exchange candy. Phil's bag was a mix of many candies. Dan's was mostly maltesers. However, there were three empty boxes of maltesers at the top of Dan's bag.

"Wow. Someone was hungry." Phil laughed.

"They're so good. Do you have more?" Dan asked. Phil sighed and handed Dan three boxes of maltesers that he had stashed away from himself. He slouched onto the couch as Dan put a Buffy dvd into the TV. They managed to get through several episodes while eating candy before Phil decided to question Dan again.

"Soooooo…" Phil started. He clutched a candy wrapper.

"So what?" Dan asked.

"How are you?" Phil said. Dan chuckled.

"Umm fine." Dan said.

"Cool." Phil said. Phil heard Dan munch on a Kit Kat.

"What are you thinking about?" Phil asked. He immediately shut his mouth. What was he thinking?

"Why do you ask?" Dan asked. Phil turned to look at Dan. They were so nervous. They both had feelings for each other. But they here both to scarred to tell each other. Dan was worried that Phil would leave him. He couldn't live without Phil! Phil was scared that Dan would turn him down. Phil couldn't take that sort of heartbreak.

"Just cause. What are you thinking about?" Phil asked. Dan tried not to blush.

"...you." Dan said.

"Me? Why me?" Phil asked.

"Cause you're right next to me?" Dan said. Phil fiddled with a candy wrapper.

"Are you sure you aren't thinking about the kiss?" Phil asked.

"I don't like you like that." Dan lied. "You're just my best friend." Dan way so nervous. He couldn't tell Phil he liked him? Was he insane?

"Best friend who you kiss. And cuddle with." Phil said. Dan laughed.

"YOU are the one who cuddles me! 'Dan! CUDDLE ME'." Dan said, crossing his eyes and flailing his arms. Phil laughed, knowing that was true.

"When are you going to stop bringing this up?" Dan asked. Phil gathered as much courage as he could muster.

"When you stop pretending that you don't like me." Phil said. He said it. Phil was freaking out inside. What the fuck was he thinking?

"What?!" Dan asked Oh no. Phil was on to him. He tried to play it cool. Maybe Phil is into me after all. Probably not.

"I see you staring at me with love struck eyes and when you say my name your eyes sparkle and when I hug you goodbye. I can hear your heart pounding." Phil said. Dan wanted to tell Phil that he did love him. That he did make make his heart beast, and he could help but light up inside when Phil said his name. But Dan was to nervous. He couldn't risk being turned down.

"I don't love you. I love you just as a friend. Okay?" Dan said loudly. Shit! Why did he say that? He thought. Phil's heart broke a little bit. He believed Dan. Their feelings for each other grew and grew.

"Ok." Phil said. Dan took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"It's getting late. Let's do something something scary?" Dan said.

"Like what, look at pictures of you when you were 12?" Phil asked.

"Knock it off. I meant something like watch a scary movie or read Stephen King." Dan said.

"Buffy is scary." Phil said.

"Scarier." Dan protested.

"We can watch the Shining. I just read it. It was pretty scary." Phil said. Dan made a bitch face.

"I shall protect you Phillip." Dan said monotonously. Phil clasped his hands together and batted his eyes.

"My knight in shining armor." Phil said in a high pitched, girly voice. They burst into laughter. Phil shoved Dan.

"Put the movie on." Dan said. Phil rented the movie. They sat on the couch to eat candy, trying not to scare each other. Phil looked at Dan. He looked adorable. His heart started pounding. He knew he loved Dan. It was a shame that Dan didn't like Phil the same why. Or so he thought. He slid his hand over to Dan's. They locked fingers.

"Happy Halloween." Phil said.

"You meant howell-ween." Dan said.

"And I thought it was bad the first time."


End file.
